Cellular communication systems continue to grow in popularity and have become an integral part of both personal and business communications. Cellular telephones allow users to place and receive phone calls most anywhere they travel. Moreover, as cellular telephone technology is increased, so too has the functionality of cellular devices. For example, many cellular devices now incorporate Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) features such as calendars, address books, task lists, calculators, memo and writing programs, etc. These multi-function devices usually allow users to send and receive electronic mail (email) messages wirelessly and access the internet via a cellular network and/or a wireless local area network (WLAN), for example.
As the functionality of cellular communications devices continues to increase, so too does demand for smaller devices that are easier and more convenient for users to carry. The circuit boards and associated electronic components thereon are becoming increasingly reduced in size and placed closer together. These components include antennae, RF components/power amplifiers, antenna switches, and other electronic components that pick up conductive energy and create interference within various circuits and components. For example, some components could pick up conducted energy directly from a power amplifier circuit, the charging contacts of a battery, antenna contacts, or from the radiated energy emitted by an antenna. This unwanted reception of conducted or near field radiated energy from power amplifiers, antennae or other components is particularly problematic in a packet burst transmission as part of a Global System for Mobile communications (GSM) system, including the 850 MHz, 900 MHz, 1800 MHz and 1900 MHz frequency bands. Other issues arise with modulation schemes that use In-phase (I) and Quadrature (Q) circuits, creating linearity issues with power amplifiers and poor antenna match. This can cause degradation of TRP (total radiated power) and raise harmonic interference issues because of the higher non-linearity of a power amplifier as an example.
Electromagnetic interference (or EMI, also called radio frequency interference or RFI) is a disturbance that affects an electrical circuit due to either electromagnetic conduction or electromagnetic radiation emitted from an external source. The disturbance may interrupt, obstruct, or otherwise degrade or limit the effective performance of the circuit. In the case of a handheld computer, performance of the antenna of the handheld can be compromised or otherwise affected (including tenability of the antenna) due to EM radiation generated by other electronic components of the handheld acting as the external source.
Accordingly, one disadvantage with today's compact handheld devices is that the close proximity of the antenna other electronic components can affect the antenna performance (e.g. gain, tuning, etc.). A further disadvantage of today's handhelds is that they have a greater likelihood of damage due to impact/dropping of the handheld by the user and therefore electrical connectivity within the handheld can be subjected to periodic interruption.